It has been found that, when food is held at a high pressure such as several thousands atm., denaturation of protein as well as inactivation and death of microorganisms can be caused, and hence, various trials for employing such a high pressure treatment as cooking, processing and storing means of food have been made.
However, a heat treatment has been widely employed as cooking, processing and storing means of food, and no food product which is obtained by successfully employing such a high pressure treatment in place of a heat treatment and can be marketed has yet been found.